Picture Perfect
by Dark Ambition
Summary: Hayner blew up the science classroom and earned himself detention. But it's not that bad, especially since he gets to spend a little time with Naminé. But what is she drawing a picture of? ::HaynerNaminé oneshot::


**A/N – A little hayminé oneshot I've been wanting to write. But it was only until now that I came up with an idea. Remember to leave me some love and review after you read!**

- x -

_**H**__a__**y**__n__**e**__r and __**N**__a__**m**__i__**n**__é_

- x -

_Love is a form of art_

- x -

"What do you have to say for yourself young man?" the teacher chided in a huffy tone. Aerith, or Miss Gainsborough as her students knew her as, flickered her eyes down to the troublemaker before her.

Hayner sat relaxing in a chair, sliding slowly off it as the seconds ticked by. He ran his hand through his gelled dirty blonde hair. He glanced up at his brunette teacher with his brown eyes, making sure to make the boredom evident in them. Getting yelled at by his teachers wasn't something new. If anything, Hayner almost made this a hobby of his. Getting yelled at by Miss Gainsborough, though, was new. The young woman was usually quiet and sweet. She didn't seem that way at all currently, standing in front of Hayner with a soft scowl and her hands placed on her hips.

Hayner tried not to smirk as he responded casually, "I wish the explosion was bigger." He added a shrug to his statement, hoping to make it humorous.

Aerith didn't find his quip entertaining at all. In fact, Hayner could have sworn he saw death flash across her green eyes.

"That's all you have to say?" Aerith said as calmly as she could. "After you disobey my instructions, add the wrong chemicals into a beaker, cause an explosion, destroy half of my classroom, and almost injure several students?"

Her voice rose as her scolding went on. Hayner winced, smiling all the while, at the sharpness of her words. He quickly glanced around the science room Aerith taught in. It didn't look _that_ bad. The scorch marks on the floor and ceiling weren't even that big. He shifted in his seat and sent an innocent grin in Aerith's direction.

"The others thought it was funny," Hayner tried defending.

Miss Gainsborough hitched a skeptic eyebrow. "And by others do you mean your friends Roxas, Pence, and Olette?"

Hayner was going to need another way out of this sticky situation. "…It was an accident."

"Oh really?" Aerith crossed her arms over her chest, darkening her glare.

Hayner sighed and hung his head in defeat. It was no use lying to the teacher. Especially when it was painfully obvious that blowing up half the science classroom was no accident. Though, Hayner couldn't help but complain that it was partially an accident.

"I hope you have nothing planned after school Hayner," Miss Gainsborough spoke slowly with a sigh. She turned to her desk that had a pile of cluttered papers sitting on top of it. Doing so gave Hayner a better view of her brown tresses of swirls cascading down her back. "Because you're going to be spending a lot of time in detention."

"Figures," Hayner muttered.

As Aerith rearranged the papers on her desk, she continued punishing Hayner. "I was going to do it myself, but I think I'll have you help." Aerith sent a forced smile at her student over her shoulder. "There are some boxes up at the front office. I need you to go get them and then take them to the art room."

"Deliver a box of art supplies," Hayner recited, getting out of his chair quickly. "Got it."

"And then I'll have you returning to my classroom to clean up the mess you made," Aerith added sweetly, wearing a sardonic smile on her face.

This added punishment was a shock to Hayner, but he didn't let it get the best of him. Sure, the last thing he wanted to do was _clean_ the teacher's room. But he didn't want her to know that. Accepting his punishment, Hayner saluted Miss Gainsborough playfully. Aerith nodded, dismissing him from her demolished classroom. Hayner dashed over to the door, desperate for any sort of freedom. He yanked the door open and stepped outside into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind him. There is where he saw three familiar figures sprawled out on the tile floor, knocked over from Hayner's sudden appearance. Roxas, Olette, and Pence all looked up and gave Hayner innocent smiles. He crossed his arms and returned their looks with a frown.

"Were you three actually _spying_ on me?" Hayner demanded with a sarcastic gasp in his voice.

"Would you believe us if we said no?" Pence laughed anxiously, ruffling his already messy mop of dark brown hair. Hayner shook his head.

"Then yes, we were," Roxas admitted, laughing.

"So then do you guys care to help me out," Hayner questioned sarcastically. "Seeing as how mixing the explosive chemicals was kind of Roxas and Pence's idea to begin with?"

"Not a chance," Olette giggled as she got up. Roxas and Pence soon followed. "I wasn't the one who blew up the entire science classroom. And Roxas and Pence weren't the ones smart enough to actually mix the chemicals together."

"Have fun in detention Hayner!" Roxas called over his shoulder, making Olette giggle and Pence laugh.

Hayner gaped, feeling betrayed, as his friends quickly made their way down the hall, waving enthusiastically and laughing at him. Hayner made sure to make a mental note to somehow get the three of them back. Maybe more explosive chemicals? Sighing, the troublemaking dirty blonde headed towards the front office. His loud trudging echoed throughout the empty halls of his high school. Hayner stepped into the front office. He glanced around for any boxes, instead glancing at a sleeping man behind a desk. He had his arms wrapped around his blonde, spiky head. Cloud Strife snored loudly from his spot behind the front office desk.

"Um… Mr. Strife?" Hayner said as loudly as he could.

Cloud slowly lifted his head. His eyes looked tired, but his expression was hostile. He was famous among the students. Most stayed away from him, knowing that getting on his bad side was nothing more than a death wish.

"What is it?" Cloud yawned, stretching.

"Miss Gainsborough sent me up here to get a box of art supplies."

"Over there." Cloud gestured his head towards a filing cabinet across the room. And sure enough, the box was sitting on the floor next to the cabinet. He placed his head back in his arms and resumed his sleeping.

Hayner retrieved the large box of art supplies and hurried out of the front office in fear of upsetting Cloud. He found himself in the empty hallway again. Hayner continued on his way to the art room, frowning as he did so. In his mind, Roxas and Pence deserved to be there with him. After all, the two were the ones who convinced him to mix the explosive chemicals together. Heck, even Olette should have been there with him. But only because she laughed at him for getting detention. As he was lost in his reveries, Hayner stepped through the door that led into the art room. He came to a sudden halt in the doorway when he realized he wasn't alone in the art room. A blonde girl was seated at a long black table on the far right of the room, bent over some piece of art she was working on. The girl was still unaware of Hayner's presence as she continued working. The boy felt nervous suddenly.

_Oh snap!_ Hayner panicked. _It's Naminé!_

The blonde girl Hayner knew all too well was Naminé, the object of his affection. Not that she knew this. Because, of course, she didn't. Hayner never exactly got the nerve to waltz right up to her and confess his feelings. Despite her quiet demeanor, Hayner found Naminé rather hard to approach. The box of art supplies Hayner was holding suddenly became heavy and he cleared his throat. Naminé's head jerked up and she stared directly at him with widened blue eyes. He shifted on his feet, thinking of something to say.

"So, I was told to bring this box here," he stated lamely.

Naminé's eyes drifted from Hayner's face to the box in his hands. Her expression relaxed and she even smiled for him.

"Oh. You can just put it over there." Naminé pointed at the table next to the one she was sitting at. Nodding, Hayner walked up to the table. He set the box down with a loud thump. He sighed heavily and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Was it really that heavy?" the girl asked quietly.

"Not really," Hayner laughed. "But being punished is never easy."

Naminé tilted her head, her blonde locks falling over her shoulder. "Punished?"

"Miss Gainsborough gave me detention for blowing up the science room," he stated somewhat proudly, even striking a pose for her.

Naminé giggled as she placed her hand over her mouth. "That was you?" she asked through a giggle.

Hayner grinned. "I see stories of my antics are already spreading through school."

"You're pretty famous Hayner," Naminé pointed out, grinning as well. "I mean ever since that food fight you started last year, you're pretty much a legend in school."

"Well, it's not an easy job," Hayner joked, stretching. His eyes darted from Naminé to a sketchbook in front of her, then back to Naminé. "And what about you? Why are you in the art room after school?"

"Oh," Naminé squeaked as she turned back to her sketchbook nervously. "Uh, I was finishing up on an art project for class."

Hayner glanced back at her sketchbook. There was a well-drawn picture of a beach. It looked like there was a sunset added to the drawing. Hayner noticed an umbrella sticking out of the sand in the picture.

"Well, aren't you the dedicated little thespian!" Hayner laughed, joking around.

"Um… Thespians are actors…"

"Oh, yeah," Hayner tittered. "Then what does that make you?"

"An artist…?" Naminé offered.

"Oh." Hayner blinked as an awkward silence passed over the art room. "Duh."

Naminé remained in her seat, staring up at Hayner with a puzzled expression. Her large cerulean eyes pierced through him, as if studying a creature of stupidity. Her staring caused him to rub the back of his neck nervously, averting his eyes.

"I'm gonna go before I say anymore stupid things," Hayner told Naminé. He turned on his heels and headed out the door without saying another word.

As soon as he stepped out the door, Hayner began to repeatedly smack his forehead with the palm of his hand. As he did so he scolded himself under his breath, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Thespians? Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Naminé leaned back in her chair and watched as Hayner left the art room hurriedly. When she was sure Hayner was halfway down the hall, far away from the art room, she turned back to the sketchbook in front of her. She lifted it up away from the table only to reveal a sheet of drawing paper underneath it. She pulled the sheet of drawing paper out and placed it on top of her sketchbook.

"That was a close one," she sighed from relief. The last thing she needed was for Hayner to see her drawing a picture of the person she had a crush on.

She smiled as she stared down at the picture of Hayner she was drawing.

- x -

_**H**__a__**y**__n__**e**__r and __**N**__a__**m**__i__**n**__é_

- x -

_Fin_

- x -


End file.
